The present invention pertains generally to devices for installation in a car or truck window to permit the window to be left open for air circulation while providing a barrier to confine a pet left in the vehicle.
Pet owners, at times, must leave a pet in a parked auto which, in warmer climates, can subject the pet to extreme temperatures. Leaving a window open additionally incurs the risk of the pet escaping and invites unauthorized entry of the vehicle. Attempts to solve the problem by the installation of "ventilators" and screens are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,630, 3,743,001, 4,398,586 and 4,653,562. While such efforts have provided barriers to pets confined in an auto, the window installed structures are suitable for installation only within a very limited number of window configurations and usually require the user to acquire multiple barriers for two or more vehicles or successively owned vehicles of different makes or models. Such a problem results from window size as well as configuration of the window opening. A particular troublesome installation of a barrier or "ventilator" is in a so-called hardtop automobile body style where the window channels are defined by the auto body as opposed to being defined by the vehicle door. A further problem is that of installation of the earlier devices by the auto owner.